Gilmore Girls: The perfect match
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: This story is set just after the episode 'a tisket, a tasket' from season 2 and is based around Jess and Rory. There are many twists and turns to come! FINAL PART POSTED!
1. Chapter 1: Counter Talk

Gilmore Girls

Chapter one

'OK honey you go and pay I'll warm up the car' Lorelai said standing up from their usual table in Luke's 'That's if we really have to go'

'We do' Rory said shaking her head at her mother.

'But it's not even Friday' Lorelai complained, her hands on her hips stubbornly.

'Grandma and Grandpa invited us to this party, you said yes so we have to go' Rory reasoned with her mother.

'I was tricked into saying yes' Lorelai defended.

'Go warm up the car' Rory replied going over to the counter as her mum went outside, Jess stood leaning against the counter reading a book, noticing her he laid it down and straitened up.

'I've come to pay, how much do we owe?' Rory asked opening up her small black purse.

'Someone's all dressed up, got a date?' Jess asked with a small smirk on his face.

'No, I'm going to a party at my grandparents' Rory said moving a strand of her curled hair from her eyes.

'Oh sounds a right laugh' Jess rolled his eyes, making Rory laugh.

'How much do I owe?' Rory said leaning on the counter with her elbows.

'Let's see, $18' Jess said looking down at their bill.

'On coffee, you're kidding' Rory said but pulled out the money.

'Well you have a problem' Jess smiled taking the money and giving her her change.

'How are you getting on with the fountain head?' Rory asked putting the change into her purse.

'That woman is crazy' Jess said pushing aside the book 'How about you? How's it going with the Hemingway?'

'Uh still painful but I'm sticking to it' Rory sighed 'I'm determined to get it finished'

'Stick with it, it's gets better trust me' Jess said as the bell at the diner door went off.

'I will, but that goes for you as well, stick with the fountain head' Rory said as Luke appeared from out back.

'Rory! If the car gets any warmer it'll explode, what's keeping you?' Lorelai asked standing in the doorway.

'In a rush?' Luke asked wiping off tables.

'We're already late, my parents will never forgive me, all night it'll be little jabs on how I can't even get us their on time' Lorelai complained 'It's all Rory's fault of course because apparently it takes 12 hours to pay a bill'

'Sorry!' Rory said turning round to her mother and then back to Jess 'I should go, she's right we are late'

'And we couldn't have that could we' Jess smirked.

'No we couldn't' Rory replied trying not to smile, failing.

'See ya round' Jess said picking up his book again.

'Rory now!' Lorelai said tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Rory smiled and said goodbye to Jess. Heading out the door just as Dean was heading in.

'Hey' Dean said with a smile stopping her in the doorway.

'Sorry no time to stop we're late' Rory said, noticing that Jess had put the book down and was watching them.

'For what?' Dean asked taking in her appearance.

'Tell you later' Rory said turning to leave, Dean caught her arm to stop her.

'What no goodbye kiss?' Dean asked, she raised her head to his and gave him a quick kiss before turning and jumping into the car.

***


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Chapter two

'What is it?' Rory asked getting out of the car and walking up to the door of her grandparents house.

'What? Nothing, why do you ask?' Lorelai replied not looking her daughter in the eye.

'You've barely spoken to me all the way here, I told you I was sorry for holding us up' Rory said trying to make sense of her mothers sudden change in mood.

'It's not that' Lorelai replied.

'Then what?' Rory begged, facing her mother to try and read her expression. Lorelai turned away and knocked on the door.

'Mum tell me why you're mad at me' Rory asked again.

''I'm not mad' Lorelai said shaking her head 'It's just I thought you were going to back off talking to Jess. I mean after what happened at the bid a basket festival I thought you said you weren't going to make things harder for Dean, you said you'd stay away from Jess'

'Mum, we were just talking. He's my friend' Rory defended as the door swung open and they were greeted by a furious looking Emily.

'You're late!' Emily fumed looking at her daughter. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'Sorry Grandma that was my fault I got held up' Rory said stepping inside and handing her coat to the maid who'd appeared out of nowhere.

'At school?' Emily enquired.

'Uh no, talking to a friend' Rory said uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.

'The Chinese one?' Emily asked 'Uh Road or something'

'Lane, she's Korean Grandma' Rory said in reply, Emily never could remember Lane.

'Oh yes of course' Emily smiled 'So was it Lane?'

'No. It was Jess actually' Rory replied.

'Jess' Emily didn't sound pleased.

'Yeah, Luke's nephew. We mentioned him I think' Rory replied watching her mother who was staring at the ground.

'You certainly did. I thought you weren't going to spend time with him any more' Emily said looking at Lorelai.

'Don't look at me this wasn't my idea' Lorelai said crossing her arms over her chest.

'He's my friend. What did you expect me to do ignore him while I paid the bill? We were only talking' Rory said trying not to shout.

'Rory I just don't like him, I don't trust him' Lorelai said looking at her daughter, not wanting to fight with her.

'You don't even know him, you don't give him a chance' Rory defended him.

'He'd trouble Rory. He'll hurt you' Lorelai warned.

'He's not like that' Rory replied turning away.

'Where are you going?' Emily asked.

'I need a little peace' Rory snapped, a little harsher than she'd intended.

'What about the party?' Emily asked.

'I'll be there in a little while. I just need some time alone' Rory replied walking out of the hall and shutting herself in her Grandpa's study. She went to the window and looked out over their garden, then seeing the phone on the desk she sat on the chair and picked up the receiver, dialling quickly.

She waited a few rings before there was any answer.

'Hi'

'Hi' She replied leaning back in the comfy black leather chair, suddenly not feeling angry anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Phone call

Chapter three

'Hi' Rory repeated.

'You said that already' Jess said smiling as he sat on his sofa reading the fountain head.

'Did I, sorry. I uh don't know what to say' Rory replied honestly as she looked around the room.

'Well you called me' Jess said teasingly.

'Sorry. I shouldn't have called' Rory said looking down at the floor, not quite sure why she had called him.

'I'm glad you did' Jess said putting the book aside.

'Oh yeah, why?' Rory said suddenly smiling, she liked that he wanted her to call.

'Because it gives me a minutes break from this mad book' Jess said.

'Ah I see. So you're still not getting along with it' Rory said curling her legs up underneath her, leaving her shoes on the rug.

'Oh no I love it' Jess replied sarcastically.

'Yeah OK, point made' Rory laughed.

'So?' Jess said after a minute of silence 'Aren't you meant to be at your Grandparents?'

'I am' Rory answered feeling down again.

'Huh? You just thought that in the middle of the party it would be a good time to call me up and talk. I feel special' Jess joked.

'Me and my mum and my Grandma had a fight' Rory said spinning round in the chair so she could look out the window.

'Really? You and your mum against your Grandma?' Jess asked her.

'Then against me' Rory corrected.

'Huh! So what are you fighting about?' Jess asked. Rory stayed silent for a moment not wanting to answer that question 'Rory are you still there?'

'Yeah I'm here' Rory replied.

'So what are you fighting about?' Jess asked again.

'Did you know there's a carnival coming into town this weekend?' Rory asked.

'Man, you're terrible at changing the subject' Jess said shaking his head.

'Are you going to go?' Rory said still talking about the carnival 'Because it's usually fun, a few small rides and some stalls and stuff'

'OK I'll bite' Jess said dropping the question about the fight 'No I won't be going to the carnival'

'Why not?' Rory asked.

'It's just some stupid town thing' Jess replied casually, knowing that Rory was about to get on his case about it.

'Jess, you have to come. You'll have so much fun' Rory said 'This is your town now you'll have to get used to attending functions'

'It's not my town' Jess answered back.

'Then what is?' Rory quizzed him, knowing he wouldn't say New York.

'Nowhere' Jess said predictably.

'A lone wolf' Rory said into the phone 'A loner'

'You could say that' Jess replied smiling.

'You're very chatty for a loner' Rory said.

'Huh. I hadn't noticed' Jess said quietly.

'You are around me anyway' Rory said 'You aren't very chatty around anyone else'

'Well I don't like anyone else' Jess said making Rory smile.

'Not anyone?' Rory asked.

'Uh Rory I'm going to have to go' Jess said suddenly.

'How come?' Rory asked.

'Dean's here' Jess replied casually.

'Dean, what! Jess wait don't....' But it was to late he'd already hung up.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter four

'Dean how nice of you to stop by' Jess smirked putting the phone down beside him.

'Were you talking to Rory?' Dean asked his face set in a scowl.

'No, actually it was a guy selling me a new kitchen I just thought it would be fun to call him Rory' Jess said sarcastically.

'I don't want you calling her' Dean said clenching his fists 'In case you didn't notice she's MY girlfriend'

'Really? Huh must have slipped my mind' Jess said clearly enjoying this 'Thing is though she called me so I wouldn't go getting all crazy'

'She called you?' Dean asked confusion on his face.

'Someone alert the press I think he's got it!' Jess said clapping his hands together, shaking his head.

'I don't want you talking to her' Dean said even more angrily.

'Jeez! You don't own her, Rory's a big girl. If she wants to talk to me then I don't think you telling her not to will stop her' Jess said his eyes shining, loving how mad Dean was getting.

'I'm warning you Jess!' Dean yelled.

'What's going on in here?' Luke asked coming through the door.

'Nothing' They both replied together, staring hard at each other. Neither of them willing to back down.

'Right and I'm supposed to believe that' Luke shook his head looking from one to the other.

'Believe whatever' Jess said grabbing his coat.

'Where are you going?' Luke asked as Jess walked past Dean towards the door.

'Nowhere' Jess said.

'When will you be back?' Luke asked.

'Sometime' Jess answered

'You can't just go out' Luke said angrily 'I need to know where you'll be and when you'll be back'

'Hey Uncle Luke' Jess said looking over at Dean 'If Rory calls back can you tell her I'll call tomorrow'

'I warned you!' Dean yelled lunging at him in a rage. Jess dodged out of the way smiling as Dean missed him and Luke caught his arms.

'Nice punch' Jess said raising his eyebrows 'Maybe next time you'll actually hit me'

'Don't push me Jess' Dean warned shaking Luke off him.

'Now why would I want to do that?' Jess said in mock innocence as Dean left.

'What was all that about?' Luke asked after Dean had gone.

'Nothing' Jess said looking away.

'Jess, he's Rory's boyfriend' Luke warned 'Maybe you shouldn't be calling her'

'Jeez! She called me OK' Jess yelled grabbing his car keys and heading down the stairs through the diner followed by Luke.

'I'm not done talking to you yet' Luke yelled at him.

'Yeah well I'm done listening' Jess said pulling open the diner door 'I'll be home sometime, don't wait up' He said going out into the street and getting into his car.

Jess drove fast without really thinking about what he was doing, pulling up outside a huge house he stopped the car. Walked up the paved driveway and knocked on the door. A maid answered and looked at him expectantly.

'I'm looking for Rory Gilmore, is she here?' Jess asked the maid.

'Yes, come on in' The maid said bowing her head slightly.

'Uh I'll wait here could you just get her' Jess said looking inside the grand house.

'Of course, who should I say is asking for her?' She asked him. He smiled in response.

'Tell her it's dodger' Jess said remembering their second meeting.

'Uh well...' The maid faltered.

'She'll know what it means' Jess assured her.


	5. Chapter 5: Rescuing Rory

Chapter five

'Miss Gilmore' The maid said politely coming over to Rory. Rory was sat on one of the luxury chairs in a circle with her mother, Grandma, Grandpa and a few of their friends.

'Yeah?' Lorelai said turning her head to face a maid.

'Don't say yeah Lorelai, it sounds common. You should answer her with a polite yes' Emily scolded her daughter.

'OK' Lorelai rolled her eyes 'Yes?'

'Sorry I meant the younger Miss Gilmore' The maid said sheepishly looking down at the floor and then back up to Rory.

'Yes?' Rory asked looking up surprised. Aware that all eyes in their little circle were on her.

'There's a guest for you at the door, says his name is Dodger' The maid said.

'Don't be absurd Matilda. His name is most certainly not Dodger, whatever that means' Emily sighed, taking a sip of her Martini.

'No way!' Rory said springing to her feet and bolting to the door.

'Surprised?' Jess asked as she came into the hall.

'Just a little, what are you doing here?' Rory said keeping her voice low. She could hear her grandparents and her mother talking about her.

'I came to rescue you' Jess said casually.

'Very nice of you, but what makes you think I need rescuing?' Rory asked leaning against the door frame.

'Oh I don't know. The desperation in your voice on the phone had something to do with it. The fact that you called me in the middle of the party. So what do you say let's get out of here' Jess said holding up his car keys.

'Where did you get a car from?' Rory asked him in disbelief.

'I didn't steal it if that's what your asking' Jess smirked.

'It wasn't. Where'd you get the car?' Rory asked again, hearing footsteps coming towards them at the door.

'My mum sent some money so I bought it from Gypsy' Jess said done with avoiding her question 'So? You want to come for a spin?'

'I can't leave in the middle of the party' Rory said as the footsteps got closer. Three sets, she could guess who they belonged to.

'Come on, we'll go to New York. Have a little dinner, walk around this great all night book store I know, then I'll drive you home' Jess said trying to persuade her.

'I can't Jess. My mum will kill me, and then my grandparents will bring me back so they can kill me. It'll be ugly' Rory protested.

'But you want to?' Jess questioned, looking at her in that way that made her feel like he could read her mind.

'I can't' Rory answered.

'Ah but you do want to come with me' Jess pried.

'Yes, OK yes I want to go to New York' Rory conceded.

'Huh? Well then let's go' Jess said taking her hand as Lorelai, Emily and Richard arrived.

'Jess' Lorelai seethed as she saw him standing there. Jess remained silent, but looked at Rory constantly.

'This is Jess?' Emily said looking him up and down, already making the judgement that she didn't like what she saw.

'Let's go' Jess said to Rory.

'Go where? Oh no you're not going anywhere' Lorelai said walking forward 'Rory' She warned.

'I'll be home before curfew' Rory said following Jess out into the drive and getting into the passenger seat in his car.

'Now' Rory said as they drove off 'Tell me what happened with Dean'


	6. Chapter 6: Headlights on a dark road

Chapter Six

'I don't want to talk about Dean' Jess said suddenly losing the small smile that had been on his face since he'd arrived at her Grandparents house. They pulled out of the drive slowly and then raced down the road.

Jess, he's my boyfriend and he came to your house. Did you two fight?'

'Define fight' Jess said remembering their encounter with a small glimmer of a smile on his face.

'Any physical contact?' Rory asked although to look at him Jess seemed unharmed.

'No, although not for want of trying on his part' Jess answered her reluctantly.

'He tried to hit you?' Rory said her eyes widening with surprise 'Why?'

'He doesn't want me phoning you' Jess replied 'Tell me do you two have the kind of relationship that was common place in the 1950's?'

'Meaning?' Rory prompted slightly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was heading as the drove fast towards New York.

'Meaning, does he really think he owns you' Jess said taking a corner a little fast.

'He doesn't. Dean's always been good to me' Rory said, although in her mind she felt angry that Dean had told Jess to stay away from her, she could pick her own friends.

'Oh I'm sure he has' Jess scoffed, looking over at her for a second.

'It's just since the bid a basket festival, he was angry that I went with you and we haven't quite got back to normal yet' Rory said as her phone rang loudly in her bag. She pulled it out, Dean's number flashed up on screen. She looked from the phone to Jess and back again.

'That him isn't it?' Jess asked looking over at her.

'Yeah' Rory replied.

'Answer it' Jess said pushing his foot down harder. Rory faltered for a second before answering.

'Dean Hi' Rory said hoping he couldn't hear the sound of the road, she quickly pushed the radio off which was playing a loud rock track.

'Hey, how's the party?' Dean asked quickly, seemingly distracted.

'Uh it's good, you know bit boring' Rory answered noticing the smile that was spreading on Jess's face.

'Why did you call Jess?' Dean said after a minute of them staying silently on the line.

'What?' Rory looked down at her lap.

'Jess! Come on Rory I know you called him I want to know why?' Dean yelled loudly.

'I needed to talk to someone' Rory said lamely.

'But why HIM?' Dean was furious.

'I don't know' Rory replied truthfully looking over at Jess.

'Don't lie to me Rory' Dean yelled, she heard the sound of him kicking something.

'I'm not, Dean stop yelling' Rory said quietly.

'Whatever, just don't call him any more. I don't like that jerk' Dean said hanging the phone up.

'Trouble in paradise?' Jess asked her speeding ahead.

'I don't want to talk about it' Rory said sinking into her seat. Putting the music back on louder than before.

'It won't help Rory' Jess said eyeing her carefully 'Blocking it out'

'Just drive Jess' Rory said rolling down her window to let the cool night air in.

'As you wish' Jess smiled turning back to the road. He pulled forward as the light shone bright green in front of them, glanced at a sullen faced Rory and smiled. He didn't notice the drunk driver who's ran a red light until it was too late. Blinded by the headlights he called out Rory's name panicked as they collided.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking

Chapter Seven

Rory's eyes flickered open, adjusting to the bright lights around her. Her head was throbbing. She looked to her left and saw Dean sitting fast asleep in a chair. To her right her mother was sat also sleeping, her face pale and hair messy.

'Mum' Rory said barely more than a whisper but both Lorelai and Dean woke and looked at her.

'Oh thank goodness' The relief on Lorelai's face struck Rory as odd as Lorelai embraced her daughter, tears springing to her eyes.

'Where am I?' Rory asked trying to sit up but unable to. Dean held her by the shoulders and helped her up.

'You're in the hospital honey. Do you remember what happened?' Lorelai asked. Rory noticed her mother was wearing the same dress that she'd worn to her grandparents party, was it the same night? She looked out the window of he hospital room, daylight surrounded her.

'I was in the car..uh someone ran a red light and Jess....'Rory stopped her eyes wide with fright 'JESS! Mum where's Jess?'

Dean clenched his jaw at the mention of his name but remained calm.

'Honey take it easy you've been out of it for 3 days, the doctors said you'll need a lot of rest' Lorelai said taking her daughters hand.

'NO! I need Jess. Where is he?' Rory screamed pulling the IV from her arm and swinging her legs from the bed. Dean caught her before she could get up and put her back into the bed.

'Rory you have to stay in bed. The doctor said no stress' Lorelai said reluctant to talk about Jess. Unsure how Rory would react.

'Please I want to see Jess' Rory cried unable to think of anything else 'Where is he?'

'He's in the hospital' Lorelai said stroking Rory's hair the way she had when she was little and she was afraid of something.

'Is he OK?' Rory's voice shook with terror, as she recalled the car ploughing into the side of them. The car had hit Jess's side of the car. She remembered him calling out her name before it hit. She remembered seeing him lying in the car motionless before she passed out herself.

'Rory! It's his fault you're in here' Dean said trying hard to stay calm.

'Don't say that!' Rory yelled 'I wanted to go with him. It's not his fault someone ran a light. Jess would never hurt me'

'Dean don't' Lorelai warned him. She looked back to Rory. Rory's eyes filled with tears as she thought about the accident, about Jess. Realisation hit her hard, she needed Jess.

'Please forget him Rory' Dean said taking her hand again.

'I can't forget him' Rory said pulling her hand away from Dean. He looked hurt but knew what Rory was saying, it was over for them.

'I should go' Dean said taking a few steps back.

'I'm sorry Dean' Rory said truthfully as he left. Lorelai looked at her daughter.

'You broke up with Dean?' Lorelai shook her head 'He's been here everyday Rory, every night'

'I don't love him any more mum' Rory said admitting it to her mum as well as to herself 'Please tell me how Jess is' But before Lorelai could answer Luke walked in, shocked to see Rory awake.

'Rory you're up!' The happiness on Luke's face was evident. He walked to her bedside and hugged her gently, afraid that he would hurt her.

'Luke. How's Jess?' Rory asked, tears in her big blue eyes.

'That's what I came to tell your mum' Luke said glancing at Lorelai 'He's out of surgery, so now it's just wait and see'

'Wait and see what?' Rory asked terror gripping her body.

'His injuries were very bad Rory, you have to understand that' Lorelai said trying to make it easier.

'Wait and see WHAT?' Rory demanded.

'See if he wakes up' Luke said gently, pain on his face 'He might not'


	8. Chapter 8: 'I need you'

Chapter Eight

'What do you mean he might not wake up?' Rory's eyes were full of tears but she wouldn't allow herself to believe what she was hearing.

'He lost a lot of blood. Had serious injuries to his head and although they did their best to save him.' Here Lorelai paused looking to Luke for support.

'His injuries were so severe that there was only so much they could do for him,' Luke continued for Lorelai 'They said there's a 70% chance he'll never wake up.'

'I want to see him' Rory said firmly.

'You need to stay in bed Rory. The doctors said that you need rest' Lorelai said watching her daughters heart breaking in front of her.

'Please. I just want to sit with him for a little while' Rory said barely above a whisper.

'Rory there really isn't much hope' Luke's voice was gravely as he spoke, his eyes void of emotion.

'There's still 30% chance. I promise you I will be clinging to that 30% for as long as I can' Rory yelled getting out of her bed. Pulling on her little jacket over her hospital gown and walking down the halls. Lorelai moved to stop her but Luke put his hand on her arm gently and told her to let Rory go.

Reaching Jess's room Rory let out a small cry as she saw him lying their so small. So unlike Jess. The Jess who always seemed annoyingly in control. The Jess that teased her, tested her, made her think, made her smile. The Jess who knew her inside and out. The Jess she loved.

This Jess was weak and pale. Tubes sticking from his arms. Monitors bleeping around him. Rory made her way to his bed side and slipped one hand into one of his own. Letting her other hand push his hair from his face. She pulled up a seat along side him and sat down.

'Jess,' Rory's voice shook with the effort of holding back tears 'You have to be strong for me. I need you to wake up. I need you Jess,' Here she paused again looking at his face hoping to see the smallest flicker of life. There was nothing. 'Who else will I fight with about books and movie's. Nobody sees me like you do Jess. Please just wake up OK.' Rory was vaguely aware of the presence at the door. She looked up and saw a blond woman standing their, her eyes wild and moving quickly. She was obviously here to see Jess.

'Uh can I help you?' Rory asked getting up from Jess's bedside and taking a step towards the woman. Her eyes met Rory's and then drifted back to Jess.

'I'm Liz' She answered by way of explanation. Rory's eyes widened as she looked at her 'Uh who are you?'

'You're Jess's mum?' Rory said looking from Jess to his mum. Not seeing much resemblance.

'I guess so,' Liz said shifting from one foot to the other 'That's what it says on his birth certificate' She added nervously.

'Right. Um I'm Rory, Jess's....Uh friend' Rory said finding it hard to define what her and Jess really were.

'Luke said there was a girl in the car with him. That was you?' Liz said entering the room.

'Yeah that was me' Rory said looking over at Jess's sleeping figure.

'Jess always was trouble. I uh..' here she stopped coming close to Rory. She smelt the alcohol on Liz's breath and drew away from her. 'Uh...I'm sorry he hurt you'

'He didn't. Jess never would' Rory said taking his hand in hers.

'No well...I just came because Luke asked me too. Where is he anyway?' Liz said looking at her son and then out of the window uncomfortably.

'I'll show you' Rory said knowing she should be getting back to her own room. She bent down and placed a light kiss on Jess's forehead.

'Please be OK' She whispered in his ear 'I need you.'


	9. Chapter 9: Talks

Chapter Nine

Rory led Jess's mum down the hall to her own hospital room where Luke and Lorelai were sat talking. Both fell silent as they spotted Rory. Making it obvious to her that she had been the topic of conversation.

'Liz! You came.' Luke said spotting her trailing behind Rory.

'Well you said Jess was bad so I came,' Liz said her eyes resting on Lorelai 'What kind of mother do you think I am?'

'That's not what I meant Liz. I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Jess?' Luke asked hugging his sister a little awkwardly. Rory saw the expression on his face. He'd smelt the alcohol.

'Briefly. Uh Rory was talking to him, though I don't know why it's not like he can hear us.' Liz said going over to the window.

'Actually Liz the doctors said he might be able to hear us. They encouraged us to keep talking to him.' Luke replied sitting down next to Lorelai.

About 10 minutes later Liz left the hospital claiming she had to go check into her motel. Luke left to drive her there stopping in to check on Jess on his way out.

'So that's Jess's mum?' Lorelai said to her daughter after a few minutes silence. Rory looked up from the window and glanced at her mother.

'He doesn't talk about her much' Rory said laying back on her pillows 'He said once, at the dinner at the inn. When we were in the slay ride together. He told me that his mum didn't want him back for the winter break. He tries to hide it but I know him better than that. He was really hurt' Rory said smiling at the memory of Jess jumping into the slay.

'I didn't know you two shared a slay' Lorelai said watching Rory's smile fade from her face.

'He jumped in while it was moving. We talked about him fighting, and Dean and music and everything. I like talking to him, and now….' Rory paused tears springing to her eyes 'Now he can't respond' She finished.

'How did it get like this Rory? You and Jess? I thought you were just friends' Lorelai said carefully.

'We were. We are. I don't know mum. I like Jess' Rory said slowly, gazing back out the window.

'Get some rest. I'm going to call your father.' Lorelai said standing up. Rory obeyed because she was so tired. When she woke up again her father had arrived and was sitting in the seat that Dean had been in when she first woke up.

'Hey sleepy head' Christopher leaned over and kissed his daughters head gently.

'How long was I asleep?' Rory asked looking outside, it was light.

'About 20 hours' Lorelai answered her 'The doctors said you'd sleep a lot'

'How's Jess?' Rory asked sitting up and taking a sip of the water that was on the desk next to her bed. At the same time she noticed the huge collection of cards, balloons, teddy bears and get well soon gifts filling her room.

'Still the same' Lorelai answered her. Rory looked away and started getting out of bed.

'Where do you think you're going kiddo?' Christopher asked as Rory grabbed a book that someone had brought in. There was a small pile of them on her dresser. At the bottom of the pile was the Hemingway book that Jess had recommended. She pulled it out and began walking towards the hall.

'I'm going to sit with Jess for a while.' Rory said not looking round. She got to his room, sat alongside him and began to read.


	10. Chapter 10: Open your eyes

**Chapter Ten**

**Rory had been discharged from the hospital for a week now. Yet everyday she got up and dressed carefully. Pulled her dark hair back from her face with a band and made her way to the hospital. Walk down the halls and into Jess's room sitting beside him, she'd get out the Hemingway book and read until it grew dark.**

**Today Rory had done exactly that. She sat down next to him took his hand and kissed it. Then leaning forward in her chair she began to read to him.**

'**Rory…' The sound was muffled, barely more than a whisper but she heard it. Her head snapped up from the book and she saw Jess's eyes were open, looking into hers.**

'**Hey…'Rory couldn't say any more than that, tears ran down her cheeks as she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.**

'**You're here' Jess said weakly.**

'**Where else would I be?' Rory smiled putting the book aside and sitting at the edge of his bed.**

'**You're OK?' Jess asked spotting the bruises on her face and arms.**

'**I'm fine Jess' Rory smiled. He relaxed then smirked.**

'**I knew I'd get you to read the whole of the Hemingway' He said looking at the book.**

'**I must have finished it 3 or 4 times this past week' Rory said laughing.**

'**Doesn't Dean mind that you've been here so much?' Jess asked watching her carefully.**

'**I broke up with Dean' Rory said. Jess stared at her in disbelief.**

'**Why?' Again his voice was low, eager.**

'**I don't love him…not anymore' Rory said looking him in the eye.**

'**Does that mean….' Jess began but was interrupted by the arrival of Luke and Lorelai.**

'**You're awake!' Luke's relief flooded his face as he went to his nephew and hugged him.**

'**Yeah figured I'd slept long enough' Jess replied vaguely as he watched Rory go over to her mother.**

'**How long have you been awake?' Luke asked turning from Jess to Rory and back again.**

'**A few minutes' Jess answered watching Rory steadily.**

'**I was about to call you' Rory promised although she was ashamed to think that she hadn't thought of it.**

'**You gave us a scare' Luke said turning back to Jess.**

'**Sorry about that. Is the car…?' Jess began.**

'**A complete wreck' Luke confirmed 'But I don't think you'll be driving in a while'**

'**The guy who hit us…' Jess started weakly.**

'**What about him?' Luke clenched his fists and Lorelai went over, placing her hand on his arm to calm him down.**

'**Is he OK?' Jess asked amazing Rory with his compassion.**

'**He almost killed you and Rory' Luke said angrily.**

'**Luke he was drunk while driving which is against the law, I know that. But I was speeding, which is also against the law. It very easily could have been me that caused that accident' Jess said looking at Rory with hurt in his eyes. She went to his side immediately and took his hand.**

'**He's fine' Lorelai put in 'His injuries were minor, he got out of the hospital 2 days before Rory did' She added. Jess nodded appreciatively. **

'**You should rest' Luke said after they'd talked for a while.**

'**Uncle Luke, did my mum…' Jess started, seeing the look on Rory's face he looked down darkly knowing what Luke was about to say.**

'**She came,' Luke began with difficulty 'But she left a few days ago'**


	11. Chapter 11: Advice from Lane

Chapter Eleven

It was weeks before they released Jess from hospital, and a few more until he was back to his normal self. Rory became a permanent fixture around him, although nothing had been said. As far as everyone in town thought, she'd broken up with Dean but everyone was hoping it would work out for the two of them. A handful of people suspected something between Rory and Jess. Lane, Lorelai and Luke were among the few.

It was a bright day in the middle of June that Rory entered Lane's bedroom and fell back onto the bed with a cry.

'What is it?' Lane asked carefully putting a CD back in it's hiding place under the floorboards and going to her best friends side.

'I don't know what to do Lane!' Rory said pulling herself upright and hugging her knees to her chest.

'I'll be needing more information if I'm to help' Lane said looking at her concerned.

'It's been weeks since Jess left the hospital, and we hand out a lot! But we're friends you know and sometimes things get a little awkward, I don't know what to do Lane' Rory said burying her head in her hands. Hating that any boy was making her feel this way.

'You want to be more than friends?' Lane guessed. Rory looked up at her and nodded.

'Then why don't you ask him out. Tell him how you feel.' Lane suggested.

'I can't! Lane I'm so scared of how I feel about him. I don't want him to turn me away because that would destroy our friendship and Lane that would kill me!' Rory said her eyes wide.

'How serious are these feelings?' Lane asked shocked how this was affecting her usually level headed friend.

'I'm in love with him.' Rory said with tears in her eyes 'I've never felt this way about anyone before.' She added getting up and pacing the room.

'Do you think he had feelings for you?' Lane asked.

'I do but then he never says anything about it. It's just the way he looks at me sometimes. I'm the only one in this town that he actually talks to. I don't want to mess this up.' Rory said playing with her hair.

'Rory, if you believe he has feelings for you then you have to talk it over. If you don't then it'll end up destroying your friendship anyway.' Lane said comforting her friend 'Have you spoken to Lorelai about this?'

'No. I don't know how she'd react. She's never really like Jess and I guess she knows I like him as more than a friend but still I don't know how she'd take it if I told her what I told you.' Rory replied.

'You guys are best friends, she'll be fine with it. If I was to tell my mum I was in love with Jess I'd be murdered in my sleep and then Jess would be murdered. Luke would be murdered for letting Jess come here. You would be murdered for liking Jess. Lorelai would murder my mother for murdering you and then she'd end up in jail. So you see really you have nothing to worry about.' Lane said deadly serious. Rory laughed.

'You're right. So I should just go find him and tell him I love him?' Rory asked her friend.

'I'd probably ease into it. You don't want to scare him off after all' Lane joked, Rory hit her arm playfully but decided to take her advice. She quickly said goodbye and headed towards the bridge knowing Jess would be there. Just as she'd thought he was sat there reading a book. He looked up as she approached and a small smile played on his lips. Rory walked over and sat down next to him dangling her legs over the edge, her feet stopping just before the water.

'Jess..' Rory said slightly nervous. He put his book to one side and turned to face her. 'What are we?' She asked quietly. Desperately hoping things would be OK.


	12. Chapter 12: 'What are we'

Chapter Twelve

'Well I was always under the impression that we were humans. Maybe this is more of a philosophical question.' Jess said glancing at her.

'You know what I mean Jess. I mean are we friends?…More?' Rory looks away awkwardly as she says this 'Because I'd like to be more than your friend, but if you don't want that then it's fine. I can be happy just being your friend.' She added quickly. Jess smirked that customary Jess smirk. Reached up to her face turning it to face him, planting a small kiss on her lips.

'You are so much more than a friend!' He whispered to her, looking in her eyes. She smiled and kissed him back.

'So I can officially tell people that we're together?' Rory asked excitedly.

'You can scream it from the rooftops if you like.' Jess said flashing her a rare smile. Rory laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

'I think I'll start by telling my mum.' Rory answered him 'But then who knows. You may find me on the roof of the diner yelling it out.'

'Shall we go find your mother then?' Jess asked.

'Wow you're actually willing to come with me for this bit?' Rory asked looking at him with widened eyes.

'I'm not thrilled about it. See this is all part of my plan, be irresistibly charming and kind now. Doing and saying all the right things so that you're too hooked in future so when, and I know it's a when. When you ask me to meet your grandparents, father and so on I can say no and still you won't leave me because you're hooked.' Jess revealed his plan.

'Intriguing, however it's unnecessary because I am already hooked.' Rory smiled getting to her feet. Jess stood in front of her taking her hands in his and kissing her.

'I love you too.' He whispered softly. Rory looked up at him shocked, but smiled back and hugged him tightly.

'I like the sound of that.' Rory sighed as they walked off hand in hand.

'So where will you're mum be?' Jess asked putting his arm around her waist.

'It's 12.30! She'll be at the diner. Where I was supposed to meet her half an hour ago!' Rory said quickening her pace.

'Hey hang on a second you're going to rip my arm out of the socket!' Jess protested as he got dragged along.

'You can let go if you want.' Rory offered looking over her shoulder.

'Not a chance. Took me this long to get you didn't it.' Jess said matching her pace. They reached the diner in record time flying through the door Rory sat at the table with her mum. Jess stood to one side looking uncomfortable.

'Ah my one and only offspring. You took your time getting to mommy. What took you so long?' Lorelai asked not having noticed Jess. Rory offered him the seat next to her which he took reluctantly.

'Mum, we wanted you to be the first to know,' Rory began. Lorelai took a sharp intake of breath knowing what was coming next 'Me and Jess are together' Rory confirmed Lorelai's suspicions.

'I see…' Lorelai said unsure how to act 'Well I'm happy for the both of you. If this is really what you want'

'It is mum' Rory reassured her 'I love him' She added shyly.

'And you?' Lorelai prompted the all to silent Jess.

'I know you don't like me much,' Jess started glancing at Lorelai then back to Rory with a small smile 'But I've loved Rory since the first time I spoke to her.' Jess revealed. Rory smiled and took his hand in hers squeezing it lightly.

'Good answer' Lorelai couldn't help but smile. He really did seem to mean it 'Well then I'm not going to fight this. If you're happy then so am I'

'Thanks mum' Rory smiled then turned to Jess 'Rooftops' She said with a smile. Jess smirked and laughed slightly.

'Rooftops!' He agreed, leaving Lorelai confused.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner with the Gilmores

**Chapter Thirteen**

'**Do I really have to?' Jess asked for the 1000th**** time. Rory smiled and looked over at him.**

'**Do you really love me?' Rory asked by way of an answer. He rolled his eyes, but sighing replied slowly.**

'**You know that I do' He replied.**

'**Well then.' Rory said her way of finishing the discussion. She reached up and rang the doorbell.**

'**Good girl, the hard parts over' Lorelai teased 'Oops sorry that's just the prelude to the hard part.'**

'**Last time I was here I ended up in a coma for a few weeks. Now I'm not saying it was there fault, but if I go missing or end up in the hospital again, I swear I'll never step foot near this house again' Jess said as the door swung open.**

'**Honestly I pay for staff to open the door and I still end up getting it myself.' Emily said loudly making sure the maid could hear her.**

'**Hi mum!' Lorelai said as if prompting Emily to remember why she'd opened the door.**

'**Lorelai. Rory come in, come in…' Emily froze as she saw Jess standing alongside Rory 'What is he doing here?'**

'**Come on let's go get drinks then we'll explain.' Lorelai said steering them all towards the lounge where her father greeted them. Casting a suspicious glance at Jess.**

'**Isn't that the young hoodlum who…' Richard began.**

'**Yes it most certainly is. Lorelai please explain.' Emily demanded once they were all seated drinks in hand.**

'**You have the floor baby girl.' Lorelai said nodding at Rory.**

'**Grandma, Grandpa. You said I could bring my boyfriend to meet you' Rory said watching as the realisation hit her grandparents.**

'**What happened to that Dean fellow?' Richard asked.**

'**We broke up months ago! I told you that. Me and Jess are together now, and have been for 2 months' Rory said. Jess took her hand to show his support.**

'**Oh how nice of you to finally fill us in.' Emily snapped.**

'**Grandma I told you I was dating someone new, you never asked about him.' Rory defended.**

'**Lorelai. You said to me that this boy was no good for Rory. How did you let this happen?' Emily demanded.**

'**Rory can make her own decisions mum. Besides Jess loves Rory so that gives him a whole shed load of brownie points in my book' Lorelai said smiling briefly at Jess 'Speaking of which I should of eaten that brownie at Luke's' She added trying to distract the conversation away from Rory and Jess. It didn't work.**

'**Lorelai, he's not good enough for Rory! Don't you care?' Emily snapped back at her daughter.**

'**In my defence nobody is good enough for Rory.' Jess spoke for the first time, earning him an approving look from Lorelai. A smile from Rory and cold looks from Emily and Richard.**

'**Rory you have to be sensible. This boy is not any good for you' Emily tried to reason.**

'**Honey why don't you tell your grandparents you're other news!' Lorelai prompted. Rory nodded gratefully to her mother.**

'**I'm not entirely sure I want to hear it.' Richard said. Rory looked upset, she was expecting a bad reaction from her Grandma but usually her Grandpa would be happy for her.**

'**Uh well it's good news actually. I got accepted into Harvard, Princeton and Yale! I got the letters a few weeks ago but didn't want to mention anything until I'd made my decision.' Rory said smiling. Jess smiled at her proudly.**

'**What decision?' Her Grandpa said almost angrily 'It's been Harvard all you're life.'**

'**I made pro and con lists' Rory said. Jess smirked a little at this and she hit him playfully 'I'll be going to Yale' That got her grandparents attention. Both of them snapped their heads round to her, smiles on their faces.**

'**Yale?' They both said together.**

'**Yeah Yale. Me and mum talked it over a lot and I picked Yale!' Rory confirmed.**

'**Our Rory at Yale!' Emily said proudly, then turning on Jess. 'So Jess what are your plans for college?' **

**Everyone looked uncomfortable. Jess sighed inwardly and though how best to answer.**

'**Actually I won't be attending college' Jess answered as politely as he could.**

'**Why not. Young man education isn't anything to mess around with.' Richard reprimanded.**

'**I didn't apply to any schools.' Jess answered feeling unworthy of Jess.**

'**A Yale student with a boy who isn't even going to a state college' Emily raised her eyebrows.**


	14. Chapter 14: Home for the weekend

**Chapter Fourteen**

'**Hey kid!' Lorelai said excitedly jumping up from her table as Rory walked in.**

'**Mum!' Rory smiled hugging Lorelai tightly.**

'**So is Yale everything you thought it would be?' Lorelai asked.**

'**It's so much more. The classes are amazing and the tutors are so smart. The library is my second home, I spend more time there than in my dorm. Then again Paris is in my dorm so can you really blame me? Thanks to you I know all the best places to eat and get coffee. The only thing that's less than perfect is Grandma furnished the place.' Rory spoke quickly as Luke came out and poured them both some coffee.**

'**You're kidding!' Lorelai looked half horrified, half amused. 'Classic Emily'**

'**I'm just worried that my roommates will feel weird about it.' Rory said as Jess walked into the diner. Rory sprung to her feet immediately and flung her arms around his neck. Jess put his arms round her waist and kissed her.**

'**How's my favourite Yale student?' Jess asked as Lorelai watched them both with a small smile.**

'**I've missed you!' Rory said hugging him again 'What have you been up to? I want to know everything.'**

'**Not much to tell. Been doing classes to try and get my GED since I flunked out of high school' Jess said again feeling unworthy of her. He felt better when she kissed him gently and made him sit at their table.**

'**You're so smart Jess. I know you can do it.' Rory said sipping her coffee.**

'**Well I'm giving it a go.' Jess smiled at her 'So how long are you back for?'**

'**Just the weekend.' Rory said a little sadly.**

'**Jess you should come round for movie night tonight.' Lorelai said offering an olive branch of friendship.**

'**Oh but Rory's not home for long. I'm sure you two want some time alone to catch up.' Jess said in reply.**

'**No really come, that way we both get to see Rory.' Lorelai insisted.**

'**Alright then. How about I bring food from Luke's?' Jess suggested.**

'**How did I ever not like you?' Lorelai said in a mock shocked voice.**

'**Hey Luke you should come too' Rory said turning to face him.**

'**Why?' Luke answered looking awkward.**

'**Uh hello! Why would anyone question spending an evening watching pippy longstocking with the amazing Gilmore girls?' Lorelai said acting offended.**

'**My mistake. What I meant to say is why would you want me to come?' Luke replied rolling his eyes at Lorelai.**

'**Because you can keep my mum company' Rory answered 'We can't have 3 people it needs to be even' **

'**Fine I'll come.' Luke sighs. Rory and Lorelai clap their hands together.**

'**You two should be a superpower!' Jess says shaking his head in amusement.**

'**Ooh that's not a bad idea. We could bottle it and sell it over the internet!' Lorelai said her eyes wide with excitement.**

'**The best bit is it's so easy to make, take some coffee add a bag of sugar. Throw in a couple of cheeseburgers for good measure and stir quickly.' Luke replied sarcastically.**

'**Wow! Our entire existence summed up in three items.' Lorelai replied faking upset 'Come child we are not wanted here. Let's go set up the movie night and then we'll see what Luke makes of us' She said getting up and heading to the door.**

'**Coming.' Rory said trying not to laugh. She leans over and kisses Jess 'I'll see you tonight'**

'**Yeah see ya.' Jess replied as Rory leaves. 'Uncle Luke I'm going to go get some homework done'**

'**Yeah Ok' Luke replied as Jess disappears up the stairs.**


	15. Chapter 15: 3, 4, 5, 4 for dinner

Chapter Fifteen

Three weeks have passed since Rory's last visit from Yale. Rory sits in her dorm room preparing to leave for Stars Hollow.

'Going back to see that boy of yours for the holidays I presume.' Paris states glumly.

'Yes I'm going to see Jess this week, and my mum and the rest of the town' Rory replied 'Got any special plans?' Paris asks looking out the window.

'Jess is coming round tonight. We're going to have dinner, me him and my mum' Rory replied.

'Super!' Paris grumbles.

'OK what's wrong? You've been moping for days now.' Rory says putting a book in her bag and closing the zip.

'Oh nothing. I love being the only person on campus for the holidays.' Paris said sarcastically 'But it's fine you go! Go to your little town. Go see your boyfriend and all those other sickening town people' Paris rambled as Rory's phone rings, she see her mums number and answers.

'Hey mum' Rory says going into her room away from Paris.

'Hey, you on route yet?' Lorelai asked.

'Almost' Rory said closing her door so she couldn't hear Paris moaning.

'Mind if I make it 4 for dinner tonight?' Lorelai asked plating with her hair nervously.

'That's fine. Who's 4?' Rory asked.

'Uh well…My boyfriend!' Lorelai answered.

'BOYFRIEND!' Rory shrieked excitedly 'Who is it. Do I know them? It's not one of my teachers again is it?'

'No it's not one of your teachers!' Lorelai laughed 'I haven't met any of the Yale teachers. You've been keeping them away from me.'

'Mum! Tell me who it is. I'm dying here!' Rory begged.

'Yeah OK, OK! It's Luke..' Lorelai held her breath.

'As in our Luke? Stars Hollow Luke? Diner Luke?' Rory was even more excited.

'Yup that Luke. So? What do you think?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm so pleased for you mum! Really I am. You and Luke! It's about time' Rory teased.

'Watch your tongue or I'll uninvited you from dinner' Lorelai said as Paris walked in.

'You know I might die this week and nobody would know until you found my body when you get back' Paris said sitting on Rory's bed.

'Hey mum…mind if I make it 5 for dinner?'

***

'Jess there's a letter for you on the table. I'm just running out to grab some stuff to take to Lorelai's tonight, I'll meet you there' Luke said grabbing his old green jacket.

'OK uncle Luke' Jess replies grabbing the letter, seeing the New Haven postal mark he rips it open, smiling as he see's Rory's handwriting covering the page.

_Dear Jess,_

_Being here at Yale makes me realise a few things. I'm not the same as I was when we first started dating. This place changes you, and I realise now that I want something more than you can offer. We're moving in different directions. I think it's better if we end things between us. I'm sorry if this seems cowardly but I couldn't do this face to face. _

_Rory._

Jess struggles to make sense of the letter, reading and rereading it over and over again before he folds it up into his pocket and begins to pack all his things. Throwing them into his car. He writes a quick note to Luke and leaves it on the kitchen table before getting into his car and driving away.


	16. Chapter 16: Taken off

Chapter Sixteen

Rory pulled into the driveway of her house. Paris chattering away madly as Lorelai and Luke came out to greet them.

'It's been too long!' Lorelai said wrapping Rory in a hug.

'I know. Hi Luke!' Rory said excitedly, giving him a hug which threw him off guard a little 'So you and my mum?'

'Yeah I guess so..' Luke said looking uncomfortable.

'Way to seem happy about it' Lorelai reprimanded him then turning to Paris she smiled. 'Hey Paris, I'm glad you could come for the week'

'Thanks for having me. Really I was so shocked when Rory invited me.' Paris said. Rory just rolled her eyes at Lorelai who gave her a smile led them all inside.

'Is Jess here yet?' Rory asked as they sat in the kitchen.

'Not yet but he shouldn't be long, he was just reading a letter then heading over' Luke replied taking Lorelai's hand. Rory saw this and smiled.

'So do we have to wait for Jess before we eat? Because this is going to get cold.' Lorelai said indicating the mountains of food on the table.

'We should wait.' Rory said pulling out her phone and dialling Jess's number. There was no answer as Jess had left had turned his phone off. Rory tried the diner's number. Still nothing.

'He must be on his way' Rory said placing the phone on the table.

***

'Well that's the food ruined' Lorelai complained over an hour later.

'Come on let's all relocate to the diner, we'll get some food there and see what's happened to Jess.' Luke suggested. They all agreed getting their coats on and making the short walk to the diner.

'I'll go see if he's upstairs.' Rory offered ducking behind the curtain and running up into Luke's apartment. Instantly she noticed the note, going over to it she read.

_Uncle Luke,_

_Thanks for letting me stay. I'll see you sometime._

_Jess._

Rory looked around the room. Walking over to Jess's side pulling open his cupboards and draws. There was nothing left, all his stuff was gone. Rory stood in shock. Pulled out her phone and again dialled Jess's number. It was still off. What was going on? Shaking her head in disbelief she stumbled downstairs clinging to the note.

'Honey what's wrong?' Lorelai asked noticing at once that all the colour had drained from her face, and her hands were shaking. Rory couldn't speak just held out the note. Lorelai took it and read it out.

'But I don't understand…' Luke said baffled 'I only just saw him a couple hours ago'

'Rory are you sure he's gone?' Lorelai asked.

'All his stuff is gone. Everything is gone and the note…I just…' Rory couldn't speak anymore, she dropped to the floor of the full diner and burst into tears. 'He's gone' She kept repeating between sobs. Lorelai and Luke rushed to her side, while Paris started clearing people out of the diner out of concern for her friend.

'He's gone' Rory repeated before giving way to great waves of tears.


	17. Chapter 17: 'I thought he loved me'

Chapter Seventeen

'Come on I said get out. There's nothing to see here' Paris yelled to the concerned town who were reluctant to leave. Eventually the place was empty other than Lorelai, Luke, Paris and Lane. All of them gathered around Rory trying to console her.

'He just left. I thought he loved me. I thought…Why did he leave?' Rory struggled to speak, her whole body shaking with tears.

'Oh baby girl I don't know what he was thinking' Lorelai said hugging her tightly 'He's a jerk!'

'No don't!' Rory yelled pulling away 'He's not a jerk. I love him mum!'

'I know honey.' Lorelai said soothingly. Rubbing her back like when she was little.

'He never said a word. Just skipped town. I didn't think he was like that.' Rory said before bursting into tears again.

'Maybe there's an explanation..' Lane said trying to think of something that might help her friend to feel better.

'Maybe I'm just not good enough.' Rory said leaning against the counter.

'Don't ever say that Rory!' Lorelai said shaking her head.

After a while they managed to calm Rory down. Sitting her at a table with Lane and Paris soothing her. She was on her 3rd cup of coffee.

'That's my kid Luke. My kid's hurting so bad and I can't fix it. What can I do? I don't know how to heal a broken heart' Lorelai said leaning against Luke for support.

'Be there for her. That's all you can do. Talk to her when she needs distracting. Listen when she needs to talk. Be a shoulder to cry on when she needs to cry.' Luke said wrapping his arms around Lorelai.

'How could he do this to her? I was never in the Jess fan club but I really thought he loved her.' Lorelai said shaking her head. Looking over at Rory who was still shaking.

'I know. I thought everything was fine. He does love her and that's the part I don't get.' Luke said trying to make sense of it all.

'I think I should get her home. She looks exhausted.' Lorelai said after a minute 'I'm going to need a vat of ice cream and a vat of coffee.'

'Coming right up' Luke said kissing her lightly then walking out back to fetch the ice cream.

'Rory come on Luke's going to drive us home' Lorelai said coming over to her once Luke had got the supplies. 'Lane would you mind coming with us. I think Rory could use all the friends she can get' She added in a whisper to Lane.

'Of course, I'll call my mother from your house.' Lane said helping to support a weak Rory out to the car.

'Will you be alright from here?' Luke asked as they pulled up.

'Yeah. Thanks Luke' Lorelai said leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

'Call me if you need anything' Luke said watching with concern as the two younger girls helped Rory into the house.

'I've never seen her like this Luke. How am I meant to make it better when she's got to go back to school in a week?' Lorelai said showing weakness.

'You're Lorelai Gilmore. You are capable of anything' Luke reassured her.

'You're sweet. I hope you're right' Lorelai said getting out of the car and walking into the house, giving Luke a quick wave.

'Why doesn't he like me?' Rory sobbed into her mothers shoulder as Lorelai sat beside her on the couch and hugged her.

'Shh..' Lorelai soothed gently.

'I thought he liked me?' Rory cried.


	18. Chapter 18: Speaking of Hemingway

Chapter Eighteen

'Morning' Luke said as Lorelai walked into the diner, and flopped down of a stall at the counter.

'I just dropped Rory back at Yale' Lorelai said taking the cup of coffee that Luke poured out in front of her, and downing it in one sip.

'How's she doing?' Luke asked.

'You know she's better than she was. I don't know how to explain it. It's like the lights gone out of her eyes. She's just drifting' Lorelai said pushing her cup forward to get more coffee. Reluctantly Luke poured out more.

'Is she going to be OK? Back at school?' Luke asked.

'She wanted to go. She said it would do her good to have a distraction. This place just reminds her of Jess.' Lorelai shook her head 'Have you heard anything from him?'

'Nope. I just can't help thinking there's something more to this. Jess hasn't always been the best kid. I know that but he really seemed to love Rory. I didn't see this coming' Luke said serving a customer.

'I know but what else can we think. He took off without a word to Rory. He broke my daughters heart, as far as I'm concerned he'd better not show his face' Lorelai said angrily. 'I need to get to work' She added leaning over the counter and giving him a quick kiss.

'Alright. I'll see you at lunch' Luke smiled back at her.

***

Rory walked through the halls of Yale on her way to her next class. Carrying a pile of books in her arms. She'd just come from the library and as always had gotten out far too many. She struggled to carry them. Deciding she'd have to drop them into her dorm before class she turned quickly. Knocking into someone and sending the books scattering from her arms.

'Sorry!' Rory gasped as the blonde guy bent down to help her pick up the books.

'No problem.' He smiled confidently. 'Wow! Are there actually any books left in the library?'

'I think there might be a few.' Rory smiled taking half the pile. Waiting for the guy to hand her back the other half.

'Where too?' He asked her. Standing up with the rest of her books.

'Oh you don't have to.' Rory protested.

'What and leave you to knock into another helpless student. Come on which way?' He asked her. Rory smiled slightly and indicated the direction to go with her head.

'Is there a Hemingway book you haven't got here?' He asked looking at some of the titles. 'Big fan are you?'

'Not really. Actually I have never been able to finish a Hemingway' Rory said a little sadly 'Well there was one, but I was reading that to a friend.'

'They couldn't read?' The guy was almost laughing.

'They were in a coma' Rory said wanting to make him feel guilty.

'Oh. Are they alright now?' He asked her, watching her big blue eyes.

'He's fine. I'm not sure where he is, but he's physically fine.' Rory answered him as they reached her dorm.

'And he's the one that's got you reading all these' He said handing over the books.

'Something like that. It's complicated, anyway thanks for your help. I really have to get to class now though so I should go.' Rory said dumping the books on the sofa. Knowing Paris would yell at her for it but not caring. She closed the door behind her and started walking back down the hall.

'Hey wait! What's your name?' He called after her.

'Rory Gilmore' She answered spinning round.

'I'm Logan Huntzburger' He said with an air of superiority. His eyes gleaming with arrogance.

'Good to meet you. Thanks again' Rory said then took off down the hall.


	19. Chapter 19: Kidnapped

Chapter Nineteen

Weeks passed by quickly. Rory threw herself into her studies and work at the paper. Trying to keep her mind off Jess. Slowly she began to return to the person she'd been before him.

It was Saturday morning and Rory was just getting ready to leave for stars hollow when there was a loud knock on her door.

'Get your stuff ace.' Logan said with that insufferable smile that he always had on his face.

'What? Logan I have plans' Rory said annoyed as she grabbed her jacket and tried to get past him.

'You wanted to know about the life and death brigade?' Logan asked looking her up and down 'For the paper?'

'Yeah. Logan you know I do but I have plans.' Rory said although she was now slightly intrigued.

'Well come on then. Small overnight bag. We don't have much time' Logan said not listening to the part about her plans.

'Logan! Stop. I can't go with you. You go and when you get back you can give me notes' Rory said although part of her really wanted to go.

'I didn't want it to come to this ace' Logan said guiding her out of her dorm. Rory resisted a little, but the excitement got her and she followed.

'What are you doing?' Rory asked as they reached a very expensive looking black SUV and he started putting a blindfold on her.

'All gatherings of the life and death brigade are at secret locations. I just don't know if I can trust you ace' Logan said helping her into the car.

'Welcome Miss Gilmore!' A voice said as she sat down.

'Hi Finn' Rory said getting bored of their little game.

'Can she see?' Another voice said sounding worried.

'I recognised your voices Colin' Rory explained as her phone rang 'I need to get that' She said. Logan got her phone from her bag 'Who's calling?' Rory asked still blindfolded so unable to see the caller ID.

'Diner!' Logan said with an amused smile on his face 'A diners calling you?'

'That'll be my mum' Rory said reaching for the phone 'Answer please then hand it to me'

Logan did as he was told. Handing her the phone.

'Hey mum' Rory said reaching to pull off the blindfold but being stopped by Logan.

'Hey! Where are you? Luke's starting to say he'll withhold coffee. He doesn't believe me when I told him I'm only hanging out here because I'm meeting you. He thinks it's to get coffee. Some boyfriend huh?' Lorelai said at the speed of light as Luke pointed to the no cell phone sign.

'Don't lie to me. I know you're there for coffee because I'm not due to arrive for another half an hour' Rory joked.

'Well hurry' Lorelai said banging her cup on the counter to get more coffee.

'Actually I can't come.' Rory said 'I've been kidnapped'

'By bandits? Ooh wouldn't it be fun to be kidnapped by bandits. OK what's the ransom? How much do I need to pay to get my only daughter back. I have about $10' Lorelai said knowing Rory was safe.

'$10 I'm only worth $10 to you' Rory said faking upset.

'Of course not my darling' Lorelai laughed. 'So who's got you?'

'Logan and his friends.' Rory answered.

'Logan? Oh rich boy with the news paper father. Is this for your life and death thing?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh-huh. Well I'd better go' Rory replied.

'OK hun enjoy yourself' Lorelai answered.


	20. Chapter 20: Talking about Logan

Chapter Twenty

'Mum I have something to tell you' Rory said as they sat at a table in Luke's.

'Ooh gossip! Tell mommy' Lorelai said eagerly.

'Well I've started seeing someone at Yale' Rory said. Lorelai's head snapped up to face her daughter.

'You're moving on from the J word?' Lorelai said carefully.

'Jess? Yes I am, it's been a year. You can say his name' Rory said leaning back in her chair. Although her heart had quickened at the sound of his name.

'Well I never really know how to treat that subject. He hurt you and I don't want to reopen old wounds.' Lorelai said watching Rory as her eyes drifted to the specials board. Which still had Jess's handwriting over it.

'That's all it is now mum. Old wounds. He left and yeah that hurt but I'm over it. Finally. Now I'm seeing someone new and that's good it really good.' Rory said as if trying to convince herself.

'OK. So what's his name? Is he pretty? He'd better be pretty' Lorelai said dropping the subject of Jess.

'Actually it's Logan' Rory said moving her eyes from the specials board.

'Oh'

'Oh! I tell you I'm dating Logan and all you can summon up is Oh?' Rory said shaking her head at her mother.

'He's just…are you sure he's right for you?' Lorelai asked.

'Yes! I know he parties a lot and has had a lot of girlfriends. But I really think it'll work. He wants to be my boyfriend. He makes me laugh.' Rory said.

'Yeah, I know that but I just…I don't know what to think about it. I want to make sure that he's good enough for you' Lorelai said trying not to sound too against it.

'Well I sort of invited him to Friday night dinner tonight' Rory said looking away from her mother.

'Oh'

'Stop saying oh. It's OK that I invited him isn't it?' Rory asked 'He wanted to come'

'He wanted to!' Lorelai choked on her mouthful of pie. Spraying crumbs across the table.

'Yes he wanted to' Rory confirmed.

'Wow he's mad!' Lorelai smiled. 'You have to force Jess, and bribe Dean!'

'Mum! Logan's just used to their world. His family are friends with grandma and grandpa' Rory said.

'Alright then. Shall we make a move? I want to re-meet Logan. Now that I'm meeting him as a boyfriend' Lorelai said getting up.

'Be nice.' Rory warned.

'Have I ever been anything but nice to your boyfriends?' Lorelai asked fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Rory just stared at her. Lorelai laughed and turned to the counter.

'I'll meet you in the car' Lorelai called. Then turning to Luke she smiled. 'Rory's dating Logan'

'That rich kid from Yale?' Luke asked turning to face Lorelai.

'Yes'

'You hate him don't you?' Luke said taking her hands.

'Hate's such a strong word' Lorelai said in her way that made it obvious she was thinking something completely different.

'You hate him.' Luke said again.

'Well if you put it like that. Yes I sort of do. Oh I don't know. I haven't spent much time with him. He just seems like a spoilt rich kid. I don't want Rory to get hurt again' Lorelai said.

'So? What'll you do?' Luke asked.

'Nothing I can do. Short of having him whacked! Know any good hit men?' Lorelai asked.

'Go to dinner' Luke said leaning over and kissing her.

'I don't want to. He'll be there.' Lorelai said immaturely.

'Go to dinner' Luke repeated.

'Going, I'm going!' Lorelai said throwing her hands in the air. Then walking out and leaving.


	21. Chapter 21: 'Can we get out of here'

Chapter Twenty One

Rory was working hard at the internship at one of Logan's fathers newspapers. She was enjoying the work. Loving the challenge and couldn't wait to one day be a writer for a big newspaper. For now though she contented herself with running errands. Sitting in on meetings and doing other jobs round the office.

'Hey ace slow down' Logan said stopping her in her tracks by putting his arms round her waist.

'Logan I'm working' Rory smiled but pulled away.

'I miss you. You're always here.' Logan complained.

'I'm coming out with you tonight. Remember drinks with Colin, Finn and the others' Rory said picking up a pile of papers from a desk and heading towards the stairs.

'Where are you going? I want to see you' Logan said grabbing her hand.

'I need to take these papers to 4' Rory said nodding to the papers in her free hand.

'4? What's 4?' Logan asked not letting go of her hand.

'The 4th floor. Come on I'll be done around 6. We'll have drinks then we'll head to Honor's party.' Rory said pulling her hand free and heading to the stairs again.

'Actually Honor wants me there early so I'll be skipping drinks. Could you meet me on the yacht?' Logan asked her.

'Yeah of course.' Rory said eager to get away and back to work.

'OK I'll let you go.' Logan said kissing her then heading away. He stopped and turned back to her. 'By the way how'd you get out of Friday night dinner? I know your grandparents like me but I thought it was impossible to get out of it.'

'Dinner! Oh no. I forgot to ask my mum to get me out of it' Rory said shaking her head.

'Rory' Logan said sounding a little annoyed. 'You promised Honor.'

'I know I'll sort it. I may be a little late. If I go to my grandparents and excuse myself before desert.' Rory said looking back to him.

'We sail at 8.30' Logan reminded her.

'I know. I'll be there' Rory said opening the door to the stairwell.

'Ace you know how important this party is to my sister' Logan said. He was starting to annoy Rory.

'I'll be there' She repeated.

'Alright. I'll see you there.' Logan said walking back to her and kissing her then heading off again.

'Ah Rory. Just the girl I wanted to see' Mr Huntzburger said as Rory arrived of 4.

'Me? Do you need something?' Rory asked politely.

'We haven't really had time to talk about your progress here. Step into my office' Mr Huntzburger said opening his office door.

***

Rory arrived at the party looking pale. Mr Huntzburger had pretty much told her she'd never make it as a journalist. He dashed all her hopes and dreams in a few small sentences and she'd just sat there and took it.

'Ace! you're here early! How'd you get out of your grandparents?' Logan asked walking up to her.

'I just didn't go' Rory said visibly upset.

'Hey ace what's up?' Logan asked.

'Can we get out of here?'


	22. Chapter 22: Rory who?

Chapter Twenty Two

Lorelai stared at her daughter with confusion. Her level headed daughter who never got into trouble. Who'd wanted to be a journalist for as long as she could remember. Her Rory. Somehow today she seemed different.

'You stole a yacht. You were in jail. You have to do community service. Now you're telling me you're dropping out of Yale. You'd better tell me quick what's happened to my daughter. Because this isn't how she acts!' Lorelai paused for breath. Rory sat across from her saying nothing. 'My daughter would never drop out of school.'

'Mum?' Rory said with tears in her eyes. 'I need to figure some stuff out. I've made up my mind I'm not going back to Yale.' Rory said facing her mother.

'Fine! Don't go to Yale. Transfer to Harvard or somewhere else.' Lorelai pushed the subject.

'No. Mum I can't' Rory shook her head 'I thought I was going to be a journalist but I'm obviously not cut out to do it.'

'Just because one man said that it doesn't make it true.' Lorelai looked angry but kept her voice at a level tone.

'I've made up my mind.' Rory repeated her earlier sentiments.

'So what'll you do? You're wrong if you think you can move back in and swan around here forever.' Lorelai said now letting the anger out. 'You've got the whole summer to think about this. Don't do anything drastic.'

***

'Lorelai? Are you alright you look pale.' Luke said coming over to her as she entered the closed diner.

'Rory dropped out of Yale. She's moved into my parents pool house.' Lorelai said vacantly, taking a seat.

'Wait. She did what?' Luke said looking baffled 'No! we'll go get her from your parents house. We'll bring her home/ lock her in her room. Tie her up if we must and talk some sense into her. Whatever we have to, but this is not happening.' Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. He really cared. About her, about Rory. In that moment she saw him as the one man she'd always love.

'Luke' She said with happy tears and sad tears mixing in her eyes 'Will you marry me?'

***

'Rory! I've found you a job at the DAR.' Emily said walking into the lounge where Rory and Logan were having coffee.

'Really grandma?' Rory said a little taken back. She didn't know what to think about working for the DAR. She did however need a job.

'Yes. Now you will have to join of course but that shouldn't be a problem. I've filled out the forms and left them in the pool house. You just need to sign them and bring them back to me.' Emily said brightly.

'Wow! Thank you grandma! When does this job start?' Rory asked.

'Next Monday. Oh it'll be so nice having you there.' Emily said walking out of the room. Leaving Logan and Rory alone again.

'Rory Gilmore at the DAR!' He smiled 'Never thought I'd see the day'

**Hey,**

**I know this part is shorter and not as good as the others. This part is basically filler for what's about to happen! Keep reviewing, I love to hear your feedback.**


	23. Chapter 23: Bookstore

Chapter Twenty Three

Rory's life for the next months became a mundane existence of DAR functions. Hanging out at bars with Logan and his friends. Meals with her grandparents and forcing herself to believe she was content with her life. She finished her community service hours. Worked hard at the DAR and had no indication of ending the feud with her mother.

'Come on Ace. You've been looking round this bookstore over an hour! I'm a patient man but this is too much' Logan said checking his watch again.

'OK. I'm done we can go' Rory conceded heading out the door. Knocking into someone on their way in. A box full of books he was carrying fell to the floor spilling the books. Rory bent down to pick them up, gathering them up carefully and placing them back in the slightly battered box.

'Thanks' The guy said as he watched her put the books into the box. Her head was turned down to the floor so he couldn't see her face. As he spoke Rory froze. It couldn't be.

'Jess…?' Her voice came out as a whisper as she looked up into the eyes of Jess Mariano. He started down at her unable to move. She stood slowly now level with Jess.

'Ace I'm starving can we go?' Logan said unaware there was anything odd about this meeting.

'Hi..' Jess said not breaking eye contact. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

'Hi..' Rory replied her heart speeding up. Logan looked between the two of them.

'You know each other?' He asked. Rory's head snapped round as if just remembering Logan was still there.

'Uh-huh. Long time ago' Rory said looking back to Jess then down at the floor.

'Nearly 2 years' Jess said 'Not since the note.' He couldn't help but bring it up. He was still hurting from her words.

'Note?' Rory's eyes searched his face questioningly.

'Ace can you guys maybe catch up when I'm not so hungry. Come on let's get some dinner' Logan said growing impatient.

'Oh come on Rory don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about' Jess snapped. Ignoring Logan.

'Jess I have no idea what note you're talking about. You left remember. No word. No goodbye. Nothing for nearly 2 years. I don't think you have the right to be angry here.' Rory said angrily.

'I left because of your note. You broke up with me in a note Rory! I think I have every right to be angry.' Jess replied. Rory stared at him in surprise.

'I never sent any note Jess.' Rory said. Something in her voice. In her expression told Jess she was telling the truth. He dropped the box onto the floor and took out a folded piece of paper from his wallet. Handing it to Rory to read. It was the note he'd received.

'I got that the night I took off. It's your handwriting Rory..' Jess's voice broke and he couldn't go on.

'Jess this isn't me. It looks like my writing but I didn't write this…There look the way the R curls on my name. I don't write R's like that' Rory said pointing to it. Then suddenly all colour drained from her face. 'But my grandma does.' She said quietly.

'You think she did this?' Jess asked. Looking at her he could tell that she was telling the truth about never sending it.

'Who else Jess!' Rory said looking up at the man she'd loved.

'Ace can we go please?' Logan said getting angry.

'Jeez! Who is this guy?' Jess asked looking over at Logan.

'Names Logan Huntzburger. I'm Rory's boyfriend.' Logan replied with a smirk. Rory looked down at the ground.

'I want to catch up Jess. Are you in Hartford long?' Rory asked him.

'I leave first thing tomorrow' Jess said.

'Right then. Can you come eat dinner with us?' Rory asked.

'Uh well if your boyfriend doesn't mind' Jess said with a small smirk on his face. Rory smiled remembering it.

'He doesn't' Rory replied for him.


	24. Chapter 24: 'PomPoms'

Chapter Twenty Four

'So what is it you do Jess?' Logan asked. He'd been being annoying since they arrived at the bar. Trying to make Jess seem like he was a loser.

'This and that' Jess said.'

'Explain the this. Explain the that.' Logan said with an infuriating smile. Rory sighed heavily.

'What brings you to Hartford?' She asked shooting an angry look at Logan.

'I'm working for a publishing house. In Philly. I'm here distributing a book.' Jess said shrugging his shoulders.

'Wow! What's the book called?' Rory asked looking up from her fries.

'The subsect' Jess replied catching her eye.

'Who's it written by?' Rory asked.

'Uh me actually.' Jess said shrugging his shoulders again.

'You wrote a book! Jess that's amazing. I want to see it.' Rory said suddenly excited.

'What kind of book is it?' Logan asked as Jess handed Rory a copy and she started reading the back of the book.

'Nothing much.' Jess once again had lost the ability to string more than 2 or 3 words together.

'It's a short novel' Rory smiled running her fingers over the embossed writing which spelt out his name. 'Jess this is so amazing! I knew you could do something like this'

'You're the only one who ever did. I just wrote it and then this tiny little publishing place said they'd put it into print. Not many though. Then they offered me a job' Jess said regaining speech now that it was Rory he was talking to.

'Well you'll have to send me a copy of your little book!' Logan smile his eyes glistening. 'I'd just love to read it'

Jess stood up from the table quickly. He'd had enough of Logan.

'Sure thing, I'll just send it to the blonde jerk at Yale' Jess said walking out of the bar.

'Why did you do that?' Rory said getting up to go after Jess.

'Oh let him go Rory. I was just having a little fun' Logan laughed.

'It's not funny Logan. I'm so sick of you making people feel stupid! Don't follow me.' Rory yelled running out into the street. Catching up with Jess.

'I'm sorry about him.' Rory said stopping in front of Jess.

'What are you doing with him Rory? You deserve so much more than him' Jess said angrily. 'He may go to Yale with you but he's a jerk'

'I'm not at Yale anymore' Rory said looking at the ground. She'd not minded what he grandparents thought of her dropping out. Or Logan. Or Paris and even to some extent her mother. But right now standing in front of Jess she felt like a failure.

'You graduate already doogie?' Jess asked. He couldn't help but smile at her.

'Uh no. I'm taking some time off' Rory said avoiding his eyes.

'Ah time off.' Jess knew all to well what that meant. 'Why?'

'Uh long story short. Logan's dad told me that I'd never make it as a journalist. I stole a boat then dropped out of Yale and moved in with my grandparents. I'm working at the DAR and haven't spoken to my mum in months.' Rory said feeling ashamed.

'This isn't you Rory. You belong at Yale.' Jess said dropping his gaze to the copy of his book he'd given her. 'Read the inscription.' He said nodding down to the book. She opened it up and read what was written in his handwriting.

"_Here come the pompoms"_

"_No. No pompoms just me saying you could do more"_

Rory smiled reading the words that they'd spoken to each other so long ago. Her eyes filled with tears.

'That meant something to me Rory. I did more! I wrote that book because of you. Now it's my turn to help you. You could do more Rory. More than this.' Jess saw through her. He'd always known her better than anyone had ever known her.

'Can you wait here for me?' Rory asked going back inside to break up with Logan. He came back out 5 minutes later.

'Right. Could you drive me to stars hollow? I think it's about time I spoke to my mum.' Rory said looking up at Jess. Because he was right. She could do more.


	25. Chapter 25: Explaining

Chapter Twenty Five

Rory walked into the closed diner. She'd seen through the window that Lorelai was sitting inside with Luke. Hearing the door open they both looked up. Lorelai looked shocked to see Rory standing there.

'Mum?' Rory said close to tears. Lorelai got up immediately and put her arms round her daughter.

'Honey what is it?' Lorelai asked.

'I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid. All this time at grandma and grandpa's. Messing around. It wasn't me, I was so stupid. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you.' Rory said crying against her mothers shoulder.

'Oh it's OK baby. It's going to be OK.' Lorelai said holding her close. She had her little girl back.

'I'm going back to Yale. I'll have a lot of catching up to do but I know I can do it. I've broken up with Logan because he was so wrong for me. I'm moving out of Grandma and Grandpa's. After what she did I doubt I'll ever go back. I just…I'm so sorry mum' Rory rattled off at a hundred miles an hour.

'Hey slow down. What did my mother do?' Lorelai asked. As if on cue Jess walked into the diner. Rory had asked him to follow a few minutes later so she'd have a chance to talk to her mum first.

'Jess!' Lorelai and Luke said in unison as they stared at him.

'Jess gave me a lift back here.' Rory said drying her eyes. 'I think we'd all better sot down for this. Rory explained the whole story. Not leaving anything about the meeting with Jess out.

'Wow! I know my mother is capable of almost anything but that!' Lorelai said shaking her head.

'Yeah. So I've formulated a plan. Tomorrow night I go round for dinner. It's Friday night and I still have dinner with them on Friday's even if I usually eat out or in the pool house the other nights. I'd appreciate it if you'd come mum. I could do with the support.' Rory looked questioningly at her mother.

'I'll be there.' Lorelai promised.

'Great. I want to find out why she did it. I want her to know what she did to me.' Here Rory paused aware that Jess's eyes were locked on her. Was is possible he still had feelings for her? She pushed these thoughts aside quickly. Continuing 'While me and my mum are in there I'd appreciate it Luke if you could help Jess to get all my stuff out of the pool house. I won't go back after that.' Rory was determined. Her eyes drifted over to Jess. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him smirking like he always did. Did she want him to have feelings for her? She looked away quickly.

'Of course I'll help out.' Luke agreed.

'Yes he will. He is going to be your step dad after all' Lorelai said it lightly. She knew however that this was a delicate subject. Rory snapped her head up.

'You're engaged? When?' Rory asked. A terrible feeling filled her. She had a feeling that they'd been engaged a while.

'Since the night you told me you were moving into my parents house.' Lorelai said guiltily.

'Oh.' Was all Rory could manage to reply with. To her surprise, Jess seeing her look upset. Took her hand under the table and squeezed it lightly before letting go quickly. Her heart stopped for a few seconds. She still loved Jess.


	26. Chapter 26: Gilmore vs Gilmore

Chapter Twenty Six

'You ready to go in honey?' Lorelai asked looking across at Rory. Who was standing nervously playing with the hem of her blue top.

'Yeah. It's now or never' Rory said looking back at the car where Luke and Jess were waiting to get out and grab her things.

'I suggest never' Lorelai said 'Just disappear. After all that's what I did. I ran away to stars hollow. That turned out pretty good.' Lorelai added.

'No. I need to know why she did it.' Rory replied pressing the doorbell.

'Well alright then' Lorelai said squeezing her daughters hand in support. Emily opened the door. Her face showed all the shock she felt.

'Lorelai! I wasn't expecting you' Emily said letting them into the hall.

***

'What's on your mind?' Luke asked Jess as he watched him packing up Rory's books.

'Nothing. Why?' Jess replied smiling as he lifted a copy of the fountainhead from Rory's shelf.

'You look like you have something on your mind.' Luke said knowing Jess wasn't saying something.

'It's Rory. You know it's been so long since I last saw her. I thought she'd broken up with me, I thought she didn't want anything to do with me. Now I come here and find out that none of that was true. We lost all this time and I don't know where I stand with her anymore.' Jess said revealing what he was really thinking. Which was rare for him.

'Where do you want things to stand?' Luke asked him carefully not wanting him to shut down.

'I've spent all this time thinking about her. Nobody else. I mean Jeez! I wrote a book for her. Because of her.' Jess said finishing with her books.

***

'Grandma, Grandpa do you remember Jess?' Rory asked once they were sat at the table. Emily froze, her fork halfway to her mouth. Richard looked at his granddaughter uncomfortably.

'You're old boyfriend?' Emily asked 'The one who took off.'

'Yeah. Well I bumped into him. Funniest thing happens though. We start talking, and he says he got a note from me. Breaking up with him.' Rory is trying hard to hold onto her anger. Not letting herself yell.

'Really?' Richard asks glancing at his wife.

'Yeah. Only I never sent it. That's why he skipped town though. Strangest part is he still had the note and when I read it I noticed something' Rory said staring at her grandma.

'What was that?' Emily asked.

'The note was signed in my name. Only one of the letters was written differently to how I write it. Actually grandma it was written the way you write them.' Rory said her voice rising a little.

'Your not honestly suggesting I forged your handwriting and wrote a note saying he wasn't good enough. Breaking up with him.' Emily said.

'I never mentioned that the note said anything about him not being good enough. Why grandma? Why did you do it?' Rory yelled.

'He was never good enough for you Rory' Emily defended.

'We thought we were acting in your best interests' Richard put in. Rory froze and turned to her grandpa.

'You were part of this?' Rory was hurt. She'd expected it of her grandma but not him.

'Rory you have to understand that boy is not the kind of person you should be with. I stand by what we did. Now your with Logan, he's far more suitable.' Richard replied.

'I broke up with Logan. I'm going back to Yale. I'm moving out and I won't be coming here anymore' Rory yelled.

'Lorelai talk some sense into her. You never liked Jess either.' Emily said frantically.

'No. I'm with Rory on this one. I may not have liked Jess in the beginning but Rory loved him. He loved her. That's all that mattered. You two crossed a line sending that note. It broke Rory's heart, your to blame for that.' Lorelai said standing up from the table. 'I had to watch Rory cry herself to sleep because the man she loved had left and it was all down to you. So you know what I'm done. I was angry with you for going behind my back and letting Rory live here. Now this! This is so much worse. Because in everything. No matter how many times you've messed with my life I never imagined you would hurt my baby girl. Now you have there is no coming back'

'Mum can we go?' Rory asked close to tears. Lorelai nodded and they both headed out into the car where Luke and Jess were waiting. Having packed up all Rory's things. Rory climbed into the back with Jess and burst into tears. She couldn't believe her grandpa had been in on it all along. Jess immediately put his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. He couldn't bare seeing her cry.

***

'I read your book.' Rory said the next morning coming out into the kitchen where Luke and Jess were sat with Lorelai. They all been there a while waiting for Rory to wake up.

'Already? You didn't have to read it so soon.' Jess said smiling slightly.

'I wanted to. Jess it's brilliant. So insightful.' Rory said sitting next to him at the table. It was then that she noticed his bags. Her heart sunk. Lorelai noticing this pulled Luke out the back door to leave them alone.

'You're leaving?' Rory asked. Jess looked away from her.

'I'm due back in Philly.' Jess said quietly.

'Oh.' Rory knew he needed to get back. Knew there was probably no hope and yet she still asked 'Can't you stay a couple days?' Jess looked up at her with his famous smirk.

'You want me to stay?' Jess asked looking her in the eyes. She took his hand.

'I never wanted you to leave' She said quietly.

'I guess I can stick around a few days' Jess smiles at her. Rory smiles back. Maybe there was still hope.

**A/N- Ok so I wrote a longer part this time because I haven't posted in a day or two because I've been unwell. Hope you enjoy it.**


	27. Chapter 27: Beginning to end

Chapter Twenty Seven

'What are you thinking?' Lorelai asked glancing across at her daughter.

'Of being 17 again and starting over. Getting things right this time.' Rory said looking down at her cup of coffee.

'What would you do different?' Lorelai asked pulling the fridge open. Noticing there was nothing inside and going back to the table.

'For starters I wouldn't have strung Dean along. I liked Jess from the moment I first met him. I wouldn't have wasted time playing games. Goodness knows if we hadn't had the accident back then I may not have broken up with Dean.' Rory said shaking her head. 'I was upset about Jess and that made me see clearly for the first time that I loved him. I just wish I could have seen it earlier.' She added.

'Do you think my parents would have acted differently if you two had been together longer?' Lorelai asked. Not believing it herself.

'No. I would have had more time with him though. Or things might have been different. I may have been with him when he got the note. I may have never took him to meet them. I, oh I don't know I just wish I hadn't lost so much time.' Rory said standing up.

'Going somewhere?' Lorelai asked as she watched Rory grab her bag.

'Hmm. Jess is leaving tonight so I just want to go find him. Hang out for a while.' Rory replied distractedly. Leaving the house she walked straight to the bride. There he was. Sat with his book. The familiar sight brought a tear to her eyes. Quickly she wiped them away and went to sit with him.

'Your timing is perfect,' Jess said setting his book down 'I just finished reading the book.'

'I always have been good at turning up on time.' Rory said.

'So you start back at Yale tomorrow?' Jess asked her. Already knowing the answer but unable to think of anything else to say.

'Yeah. I'm kind of nervous though. It's been a while.' Rory said looking into the water.

'You'll be brilliant. So you moving into dorms?' He questioned.

'Moving in with Paris. She rented a place near campus.' Rory answered looking over at him. 'Jess?'

'I live in Philly..' Jess replied knowing where she was headed.

'I know, but don't you think maybe it could work?' Rory asked desperately.

'I don't know. It's been so long Rory. It's so far apart. You will be busy with your studies and when your not you'd have to split time between here and Philly. I have the publishing house and writing my new book. I won't get that much free time. It's over 3 hours drive.' Jess said.

'I know…so maybe it wouldn't work.' Rory admitted. 'We would end up fighting. It's probably better that we stay friends.'

'Yeah…' Jess agreed struggling to get the words out. 'So I should probably hit the road if I'm going to make it back before dark.'

'OK. Well drive safe.' Rory said getting up to leave.

'Please don't just say drive safe.' Jess said standing in front of her.

'I don't know what else to say.' Rory said trying not to cry.

Jess leaned forward and kissed Rory softly. He was the first to pull away.

'What was that?' Rory asked looking up at him through tear filled eyes.

'That was goodbye.' Jess replied walking off.

**A/N- OK so the next part of the FIC will be the last part! I do however have plans for more Gilmore fiction in the weeks to come. I hope you all liked this part and will enjoy reading the final instalment.**


	28. Chapter 28: Finally

Chapter Twenty Eight- FINAL PART

Three weeks had passed since Jess' return to Philly. Rory and him spoke occasionally on the phone and sent a few email. Rory was now back at Yale and caught up on all her studies. Living with Paris and every week returned to stars hollow to visit her mum.

'Hey kiddo' Lorelai said as she spotted Rory walking into the diner. 'You look awful.'

'Thanks.' Rory replied sitting at the table. Her mind drifted to Jess as she saw the specials board with his writing on.

'What's wrong?' Lorelai asked. 'Come on tell mommy.'

'Nothing. So have you and Luke set a date yet?' Rory asked dragging her eyes back to her mother.

'June 3rd!' Lorelai said excitedly.

'Really. Oh mum I'm so happy that you're happy.' Rory said getting up from the table.

'You're leaving already?' Lorelai looked disappointed.

'I need to clear my head. I'm just going for a walk.' Rory answered her. Walking out of the diner she made her way to Lane's. She needed her best friend.

'Ah! Rory long time no see.' Lane squealed pulling Rory into a hug.

'I saw you just last week Lane.' Rory laughed sitting down on Lane's bed.

'But I used to see you everyday.' Lane sulked. 'So what brings you to me today?'

'I can't stop thinking about him.' Rory said laying her head against Lane's pillow.

'Jess?' Lane asked trying to figure out who she was talking about.

'Who else? I've basically thought about nobody else since I met him. When I was with Dean I couldn't stop thinking of Jess. I wanted to be with Jess. Then I was with Jess and I thought about him non-stop. Then we broke up. Well you know I thought about him all the time. Then I was with Logan and I never really got over Jess. He was always there in the back of my mind. Then I saw him again, and Lane, I immediately wanted to be with him. I didn't care that he'd left. I just wanted to be with him. To have him tell me that he loves me. I dumped Logan because I was still in love with Jess. It's always been Jess. I can't get the memory of his goodbye kiss to leave my memory. How am I supposed to be apart from the only guy I have ever been deeply truly in love with?' Rory asked turning to face her friend.

'Wow! That was quite some speech.' Lane said smiling sadly at Rory. Remembering the last time Rory had come to her in a state because she wanted to be with Jess.

'What do I do? He made it clear that it wouldn't work. He's right as well.' Rory said taking a deep breath.

'Rory, if you love him, really love him. You can't let distance stand in your way. Go see him. Tell him your in love with him and won't settle for anyone less. You deserve to be happy Rory.' Lane said.

'Maybe. I don't know.' Rory said thinking it over. 'I need to clear my head.' She adds getting up. Thanking Lane for her advice then walking out into the town square heading for the bridge.

'I tried to stay away from you.' Rory froze as she heard his voice. She'd been looking at her shoes as she walked but now looked up into Jess' eyes.

'Jess.' Rory breathed the word. 'Why…I mean…What are you doing here?'

'I couldn't go one second without thinking of you.' Jess admitted taking a step towards her.

'Really?' Tears began to spring to Rory's eyes. She closed the gap between them. Jess reached out and stroked her face. He kissed her slowly.

'I've never been able to think of anyone but you.' He said mirroring her sentiments that she'd spoken of to Lane. Rory smiled hearing this and kissed him again.

'And the distance?' Rory asked distractedly as Jess wrapped his arms around her.

'What distance?' Jess asked. Kissing her again.

'What do you mean?' Rory asked reluctantly pulling away. She had to hear this.

'I moved back.' Jess answered. 'I'm going to have Luke's apartment when he marries your mum. I'm opening a publishing house/bookstore in Hartford.' Rory smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Jess.

'I love you!' She said kissing him warmly.

'And I love you.' Jess said pulling away and getting down on one knee. He pulled out a blue velvet box.

'Jess?' Rory questioned, she thought she'd burst from happiness.

'Rory. I have loved you since I laid eyes on you. You are my whole world. Taught me to be better. I will always love you. Will you marry me?' Jess asked opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring surrounded but beautiful blue stones. Rory's eyes fell upon the ring and she smiled.

'Yes! I love you so much!' Rory said dropping to her knees and kissing him.

'Mrs Rory Mariano. It sounds good!' Jess said slipping the ring onto her finger.

***

Jess stood in the centre of the beautifully decorated bridge. Luke to his side. He gazed down the bridge as he saw Rory appear in her beautiful white dress. Accompanied by her mother who was giving her away. They walked up the bridge towards the wooden arch that Luke had built some years before. The same arch that Luke and Lorelai had been married under. Jess kept his gaze on Rory. The blue flowers in her hair and bouquet set off her eyes. She smiled brightly. She couldn't stop herself she was so happy. They reached the spot where Jess was standing. The spot where so much had happened for the two of them.

'Who gives this bride away?'

'Her mother. Mrs Lorelai Gilmore-Danes.' Lorelai said excitedly. Looking at her daughter proudly. Then across to her soon to be son-in-law. Then her gaze rested on her husband of 2 weeks. 'And Her father, Mr Luke Danes.'

Rory smiled at this. She liked that Luke was finally her step-father.

'Uh and her actual father.' Christopher said from the front row of the seats that were set up either side of the bridge. Rory smiled at his reassuringly. Then smiled at Jess. He returned her smile. Taking her hands in his. The ceremony was simple. Beautiful and perfect. Jess and Rory were finally married. Jess smiled at his wife. Kissed her lightly.

'I love you Jess Mariano.' Rory whispered.

'I love you Rory _Gilmore _Mariano.' He smiled at her.

**A/N- Well that's all. I really hope you liked this ending. Please review. I will be writing a new Rory/Jess fanfic soon. I already have ideas buzzing in my head. **


End file.
